


taken (for purely strategic reasons)

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season Six Spoilers, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: based on the s6 trailerMay is finds herself in the companyof a new enemy with a very familiar face





	taken (for purely strategic reasons)

**Author's Note:**

> oh. my.god. that trailer was so fire you guys, i just had to had to write a little something. they are really hitting all the romantic angst buttons with this evil!phil/doppelgänger coulson plot! i know some people aren’t in favor of doppelgänger plots, but as someone who watches the vampire diaries they’re pretty much my favorite thing lol. anyway this season looks surprisingly valid and we are surely going to get a lot of good philinda angst from this plot, so i say bring the s6 content on!

He told himself he took her for strategic reasons.

Agent Melinda May was toughest fighter SHIELD had to offer, and the only capable pilot of their aircraft. The man that flew their ship only when May wasn’t around was substandard at best.

The scientist had no use for him, as she was mostly useless without her other half. Quake would have been interesting but she would destroy him too quickly. No, Agent May was perfect.

He stepped closer to the small, attractive little thing and adjusted the confines on her feet. Butterfly learned the hard way that Melinda May is not to be underestimated. 

He listens to her heartbeat for a moment. It’s calm. Steady. Like the rush of air he feels tickle his nose every time she exhales in her sleep. He knows all that will change the second she wakes up. It’s what he savors the most out of this interaction, really.

It’s why taking her makes sense. 

Melinda May loved a man named Phil Coulson.

He was not that man.

As if by omen Melinda sighs (he can call her that right? She did elope with his doppelganger after all). She whispers his name, Phil’s name and Sarge smiles.

Time to wake up, Melinda. 

The way he touches her face is almost, soft, almost gentle, and it’s that promise of almost that makes Agent May stir.

She says Phil Coulson’s name again.

Sarge smooths out the strands of her silky dark hair. 

A tear falls from the corner of her eye. He catches it with his thumb as her eyes flutter open.

For all this inconvenience that Philp J. Coulson’s twin appearance caused him, gaining the instant trust and affection of a woman like this was certainly a plus.

Sarge smirks at her when she wakes, convincing himself that the gentleness he still takes her in with is all part of the act.

Heart-shaped lips part and call the other man’s name out, again. And, okay, it kind of ruins his good mood.

Sarge gazed into May’s eyes and smiled.

“No honey”, he whispered. “I’m the other guy.”

 


End file.
